Blue
Blue is a young male SilkWing dragonet and the main protagonist of ''The Lost Continent''. ''Blue, along with his half-sister Luna, is a flamesilk, and is one of the only SilkWings who knows the truth about Queen Wasp and the Book of Clearsight. He is currently on the run in Pantala with Bumblebee, Cricket, Sundew, and Swordtail, and has romantic feelings towards Cricket. As of ''The Poison Jungle, he is under the control of The Othermind. Appearance Blue has gem-like, azure , bright morpho butterfly blue scales, purple scales on his back , and lavender scales on his arms . His wings are shimmering purple and blue, like sapphires and violets mushed together. On the cover of The Lost Continent, he is shown to have purple and blue scales with blue wings (along with hints of green). He is fairly small, and he and his parents’ initials, B and A, are carved into his right palm, forming a triangle . Cricket described him as being one of the most glorious and beautiful SilkWings she'd ever seen; his vibrant scales could be seen from another Hive over. Blue has iridescent wings that shine with hints of blue, light mint green - like azure, and deep amethyst. Personality Blue is compassionate, selfless, and kind. He often wonders what it would be like to be in another dragon's scales, and consequently cannot help but empathize with others. He is very moralistic and tries to do what he feels is right and fair for everyone, even if the choice hinders his own situation. Although not necessarily self-conscious, Blue is humble; according to Cricket, he has "no idea how beautiful he is." He is fairly shy and soft-spoken, but will stand up for what he feels is right. As a young dragonet, Blue was obedient and agreeable but still went against Queen Wasp's orders in order to learn the truth about the Book of Clearsight in The Lost Continent. He's quite anxious and worried, but simultaneously optimistic, courageous, and encouraging. Blue heavily dislikes violence and death, much preferring a peaceful solution if possible. He is skilled at seeing even a hint of good in other dragons and tries to give everyone the benefit of the doubt before judging their character. Biography The Lost Continent Blue was first shown in his home during the night, busy thinking about his half-sister, Luna, and her Metamorphosis. After Luna stirred him and said goodbye to her mother, Silverspot, they went to Luna's favorite places to celebrate her last day as a dragonet. Before they could enter the shopping plaza, Blue and Luna were checked in by a HiveWing guard named Hawker, who examined their IDs and palm carvings before letting them through. After three more checkpoints, Blue and Luna were finally able to enter the plaza, where they went into a candy store named The Sugar Dream. However, the HiveWing salesdragon, Chafer, refused to serve them until Lady Scarab had been checked out. Two more HiveWings then entered the shop, rudely commenting on Chafer's "interesting new customers." Weevil, one of the HiveWings, asked to touch Luna's wingbuds. When she refused, Blue quickly explained that it was better not to touch them right before Metamorphosis - a lie because he didn't want Luna to get in trouble - and offered to let the HiveWing touch his own. After Weevil poked them, Lady Scarab asked Weevil to come and help her pick up some candy so that he would leave Blue alone; however, Weevil's friend smugly requested an extra-complicated order of eight honey drops, six sugar wasps, and one box of apricot taffy. After Weevil and his friend left the store, Chafer still refused to serve them on Scarab's behalf. Scarab insisted on Chafer serving the SilkWings immediately, and when he refused, she used her HiveWing powers to create a foul-smelling odor. Chafer hurriedly gave them their two honey drops, and Luna dropped two scales on the counter as payment. Before they left, Lady Scarab told them that they should visit a store that was friendlier towards SilkWings next time. After that, Blue and Luna visited the Mosaic Garden. There, Luna complained about her silk glands hurting, which were glowing a strong orange color. Luna told Blue that they needed to leave, and they went to the Cocoon immediately, where they met with Burnet, Io, and Swordtail, as well as at least five HiveWing guards. As Luna began her Metamorphosis, flamesilk spilled from her wrists, and the guards surrounded her. Swordtail began fighting the guards while Io ordered Blue to run. She told him that he had to stop trusting the HiveWings if he wanted to remain free, and that he had to go somewhere he wouldn't be found; if Luna turned out to be a flamesilk, then Queen Wasp would probably want Blue locked up in case he was one as well. When Blue and Io stopped at the edge of the Cocoon's outer courtyard, Io threw Blue up into the air. Flinging Blue up toward the last level of the Hive, they both ran across the Hive's treestuff. Io told Blue to find a group of rebel SilkWings called the Chrysalis; they would help Blue if he could find them. They ran until they reached an upper-class HiveWing school, which bordered a park filled with HiveWing families; Blue and Io posed as humble SilkWing servants and went unnoticed until Queen Wasp mind-controlled her tribe, putting them under orders to find and capture Blue. Blue and Io fled for the exit, where Io was confronted by two HiveWings. She knocked over a ladder between her and the guards, shooting a strand of silk from her wrists for Blue to swing from. He managed to escape the attacking HiveWings, running towards the end of the courtyard, where he was rescued by talons ushering him inside of a supply shed. His rescuer led him into a series of tunnels that were located under the HiveWing school, and they emerged into a small library. There, Blue realized that she was a HiveWing. She introduced herself as Cricket, explaining that she couldn't be mind-controlled like the rest of her tribe for an unknown reason. While they were talking, Blue felt a sharp prickle from under his armband. As he started to feel woozy and his words started to slur, Cricket explained that there were probably toxic-inducing barbs under his band, installed for exactly this type of situation to make him easier to capture. Cricket took one of the lamps from the library walls, breaking the glass ball inside to reveal a small piece of glowing flamesilk. Using a pair of tweezers, she used the flamesilk to burn off Blue's armband. That was when Blue lost consciousness on the table, waking to Cricket's voice urging him to get up. Just in time, he and Cricket hid in the tunnel's trapdoor. A moment later, three brainwashed HiveWings checked the library for Blue, and after they left, Blue and Cricket crept out from the trapdoor again. Cricket pulled a book from one of the shelves, which contained a page that explained flamesilk genetics. According to the book, a SilkWing dragonet with one flamesilk parent had a fifty percent chance of being one themselves, meaning that Blue may have been one himself. When Blue told Cricket about his half-sister Luna and how she was in danger, she agreed to help him rescue her. In the librarian's desk, they found forms about flamesilk orders, which all traced back to a warehouse located in Wasp Hive. Before they could travel there, though, they needed to go rescue Swordtail from Misbehaver's Way. As they continued through the HiveWing school, Cricket took Blue into a room full of small terrariums. There, Blue was surprised to see a tree growing in the middle of Cricket's terrarium. Cricket explained that she had found the seed on one of her school's gathering field trips and that she hadn't known it was a tree until it started growing. Next, they entered a room entitled Chemistry. This room was connected to an art gallery, where Cricket painted Blue's scales in dark blue, brown, and red colors, disguising the vibrant blues and purples. Once they had reached the exit door, Blue went first to make sure it was safe; he was only confronted by one working HiveWing, who told him that it was probably best to get back to his cell since the queen was going to send out the search parties for the missing SilkWing as soon as dawn arrived the next day. Blue nodded to him and beckoned for Cricket to join him after the HiveWing had left. After walking through the park, Cricket pushed open a gate that bordered the courtyard, emerging onto a path that led to the pedestals of Misbehaver's Way. There, the displayed dragons stood frozen. After burning off Swordtail's wrist cuff, Cricket then unrolled a pouch of vials from her satchel, selecting one with a green liquid inside and placing the flamesilk from the library into the bottle so that the substance started to bubble and steam. Holding it under Swordtail's nose, the SilkWing woke up with a lot more strength and speed than normal. After smashing straight through one of the treestuff walls, Swordtail wrapped Blue's chest in silk, scooped him up, and disappeared into the night with Cricket close behind. After a full night of flying, Blue noticed a huge divot in the savannah, where they descended. Once they reached the bottom of the divot, they found a tunnel that lead away from the main cavern and deeper into the ground. Following Cricket, Blue was greeted by a small pool, on which rested a boat and a rope that lead to the surface. Cricket lead the way deeper into the tunnel, where she found a scavenger. He was sitting near a fire, reading a book, but he fled after he saw the dragonets approaching him. Swordtail then fell asleep near the fire, and Cricket offered to keep watch while Blue slept as well, but Blue let Cricket rest while he kept watch instead. When Cricket woke up, it was nighttime again, and the three made plans to travel to Wasp Hive by morning. When Swordtail tried to pick up Blue again, he found that his former strength had worn off, and he ended up wrapping Blue's chest in thick silk so that he could climb up the divot's walls without danger of falling. Once Blue finally heaved himself over the lip of the divot, he and Cricket found a small cave. There, with Cricket curled beside him, Blue finally fell into a much-needed sleep. When he awoke, there were voices coming from outside of their hiding place. Blue and Cricket listened to a conversation between two HiveWings, and how they both thought it was a waste of time to put all of this effort into finding one troublesome SilkWing. After sleeping a little more, they crept across the savannah toward Wasp Hive, keeping low in the grassland. Once they had reached Wasp Hive's outskirts, the group saw several rows of enormous greenhouses, one of which was hung with a sign that declared: 'DO NOT ENTER, BY ORDER OF QUEEN WASP. PROPERTY OF THE QUEEN. TRESPASSING PUNISHABLE BY DISMEMBERMENT, MAIMING, IMPALING, AND DEATH, IN THAT ORDER. '''It was also barred by several thick layers of silk. Once Blue and the others managed to enter the greenhouse, Swordtail rebuilt the door with his own silk, but all three of them were quickly captured by three LeafWings, who had been hiding inside the greenhouse. There, Belladonna, Hemlock, and Sundew offered them a deal; help them steal the Book of Clearsight, or die. While Swordtail was willing to help, Cricket was not. After a bit of discussion, interspersed with Sundew yelling at them, they decided to "help" the LeafWings, agreeing in front of them and hoping to escape in secret later. However, this plan was quickly overturned, as Sundew went with Blue and Cricket to the Temple of Clearsight. They managed to reach the temple undiscovered but were attacked by the Librarian, who, ever since accepting her job, had been permanently mind-controlled by Wasp. After Sundew attacked the Librarian, she accidentally dropped the key for the case protecting the Book of Clearsight, and Blue used it to open the case and take the book. Sundew, using a pair of bullet ants, forced Wasp to leave the Librarian's mind for the first time in years. Cricket and the Librarian then carried Blue towards the exit using a rope, but Wasp infiltrated the Librarian's mind once again and forced her to drop the rope. Blue threw the Book of Clearsight to Cricket, forcing her to drop the rope as well and leave Blue to the mercy of the HiveWings. Blue was then taken to The Flamesilk Factory, where he met his father, Admiral, for the first time along with several other flamesilks as well as Luna's cocoon. As he explored the cave, Blue found a small hole through which Sundew contacted him, explaining her escape plan. Blue told her to delay it until Luna had metamorphosed, which the LeafWing reluctantly agreed to. His first night in the factory he had a nightmare about the flamesilks arguing in a never-ending series of hallways in Cricket's school. The morning after, he watched Luna emerge from her cocoon, and told her and his father about the escape plan. After Admiral attempted to call the guards to stop his children from escaping, Blue decided that he didn't want to be like him. Offering Danaid the chance to come with but her declining, he and Luna escaped the factory through use of Sundew's leafspeak. They along with Swordtail emerged from the LeafWing tunnels near Dragonfly Bay, where they were eventually ambushed by HiveWings. As he was close to his metamorphosis, Blue and Cricket hid in the cave system, and Cricket promised to stay by his side during the metamorphosis. [[The Hive Queen|''The Hive Queen]] Blue first appeared in The Hive Queen ''as he was emerging from his cocoon. After Swordtail told Blue that Luna still hadn't been found, the group agreed to travel to Jewel Hive in hopes of contacting the Chrysalis. They landed on the top of a cliff a distance away from the Hive, and Swordtail explained that in order to communicate with the Chrysalis, they needed to leave them a message near a central feature - the Glitterbazaar - in Jewel Hive. They spent the night in the back corner of a curtain shop, and after Blue and Swordtail were awoken by Sundew, the group moved to another stall and disguised themselves in extravagant capes and scarves in order to blend in with the typical dragons of Jewel Hive. Despite Sundew's disapproval, he left a strand of flamesilk in the shop's lantern to pay for their items. They then went to a nearby jewelry stall, where they added necklaces, headdresses, and other adornments to their disguises. Again, Blue left three coils of flamesilk in a small stone vase before they left. The group managed to stay mainly hidden from eyesight by moving between stalls, and soon arrived at the entrance to the Glitterbazaar. After reaching the Salvation Statue, Sundew found a small folded leaf near the statue's base. The leaf was inked with a message on the inside, reading ''Midnight. Library. 5. '' Blue and the others followed Cricket to Dragonfly Square, where they hid inside a water tower until it was dark and Cricket noticed Katydid sneaking into Cadelle's house, with another dragon watching from the corner of the avenue. Despite Sundew and Swordtail's protests, Cricket snuck away from the water tower and entered Cadelle's house as well, where she met Katydid. After speaking with her, Cricket returned to the water tower, where she lay curled beside Blue while they talked about the mystery of Cricket's true parents. Near midnight, the group went to Jewel Hive's library, where Cricket found the key to the library hidden on a statue of Clearsight, beneath her fifth neck spine. Cricket unlocked the doors and returned the key to its hiding place. After the group entered the library, Sundew heard three arguing voices from the second level of the library, and they all climbed the stairs to investigate. Swordtail then introduced himself to the three arguing SilkWings, Cinnabar, Morpho, and Tau, explaining that he and his friends needed their help. After the SilkWings asked who Swordtail's friends were, Blue, Cricket, and Sundew revealed themselves as well. Morpho, Sundew, and Swordtail agreed that most of the HiveWings needed to be destroyed in order to free the SilkWings and save the LeafWings, but Blue, Cinnabar, Cricket, and Tau seemed to want a more peaceful solution. During their conversation, Cricket saw a pair of HiveWing guards fly past the library. She warned the others, and they hid in the library's book drop columns. After the guards, along with one HiveWing under Queen Wasp's mind control, entered the library, Wasp ordered her guards to find the dragons they saw through the window. When their search was unsuccessful, Wasp demanded that the guards build a bonfire of books in the middle of the library in hopes of smoking the dragons out of hiding. Cinnabar and Tau then revealed themselves and told the queen that they had been sneaking into the library by night to avoid their work. Wasp told one of her guards to take Cinnabar and Tau back to Jewel for punishment but stayed in the library until the other guard reported that Lady Scarab was hiding someone in her mansion. Cricket assumed that the guard was talking about Katydid, and after the mind-controlled dragon and Wasp's guard had left, Cricket said that she was going to warn her. Blue agreed with Cricket, and after Morpho went home, Blue and the others went into the upper levels of Jewel Hive and joined a party near Scarab's mansion. From the party, everyone watched as a dragon controlled by Wasp and a squad of HiveWing soldiers demanded that Scarab show them the dragon she was hiding inside her mansion. Scarab refused, but eventually, Katydid revealed herself to the HiveWings, and after Wasp took over her mind, she took Katydid away. After watching all this, Cricket decided to try and ask Lady Scarab if she knew anything about Wasp's mind-control powers. Blue and the others stayed at the party. Blue, Cricket, Sundew, and Swordtail were next seen in one of the indoor stalls in the Glitterbazaar. Cricket planned to finally reveal the truth about the Book of Clearsight. Despite Sundew and Swordtail's disapproval, they all copied Clearsight's letter, as well as a few notes from Cricket, on several pieces of paper. When they had made well over one hundred copies, Cricket collected them and wished Blue and the others goodbye, explaining that they should hide; she needed to conduct the next part of her plan by herself. While Cricket stayed in the Glitterbazaar to distribute the truth and learn how Wasp's mind-control worked, Blue and Swordtail spent the time searching for Luna, but to no avail. Later, Cricket found her friends in a stall within the outer Glitterbazaar canopy. Blue spoke with Cricket first and then led her inside a stall, where she met with Sundew and Tau. Cricket briefly explained that Wasp inserted a certain type of plant into the shells of HiveWing eggs in order to mind-control them, meaning that Belladonna and Hemlock wouldn't need to kill all of the HiveWings to save the LeafWings and SilkWings. Cricket also rescued an egg from the Nest in Jewel Hive because she guessed that because Wasp had only injected it once, the dragonet inside wouldn't be able to be mind-controlled. Sundew didn't think that her parents would care about Cricket's discovery, but she agreed to let her try and convince them anyway. The next morning, Blue awoke in a cave located in a peninsula located northeast of Jewel Hive. Shortly after Blue woke, Cricket's rescued egg hatched. After the dragonet accidentally whacked Blue in the nose with her tail, the group decided to name her Bumblebee, for her black-and-yellow scales. Cricket, looking at Bumblebee's eggshell, saw a green residue on the inside. After she and Sundew smelled the substance, Sundew realized that the eggshell smelled identical to the plants in Wasp's secret greenhouse, meaning that the plants were probably the source of Wasp's mind-control ability. Cricket asked Sundew if they could try to destroy Wasp's plant supply, and she agreed, but before they left their cave, Blue saw black smoke to the south. Upon further inspection, Cricket realized that the smoke rose from Bloodworm Hive. Sundew knew then that Belladonna and Hemlock had conducted the next part of their plan without waiting for Sundew's report, and while she was upset about that, the group also saw hundreds of mind-controlled HiveWings flying toward Bloodworm Hive to try and save it. Sundew knew that since most HiveWings would be assisting Bloodworm Hive, Wasp Hive would be vulnerable, so Blue and the others flew along the south coast of the peninsula until they reached the outskirts of Wasp Hive, where they landed in the grassland and let Sundew scout ahead. She returned to them and said that she saw HiveWing guards patrolling the greenhouses. After moving forward into sight of them, Sundew shot a sleeping dart at the guard protecting Wasp's greenhouse, and while Swordtail pulled the guard away so that he wouldn't die with the plants, the others sliced open the webs covering the greenhouse opening. Sundew took a small piece of the mind-control plant and put it into one of her pouches before Blue spread his flamesilk around the greenhouse. Blue closed the door just as the greenhouse completely shattered. Cricket ran into the second HiveWing guard while escaping, but convinced him to save his fellow guard and the other greenhouses. They then escaped north, following Sundew's lead towards The Poison Jungle. The Poison Jungle After Bloodworm Hive was set aflame, Blue and company followed Sundew to the Poison Jungle, where the LeafWings—now split into two sub-tribes, the SapWings and the PoisonWings—have been hiding out since the Tree Wars. After Swordtail nearly gets eaten by a giant Venus dragon-trap, Blue impulsively uses his flamesilk in an attempt to burn the plant and save his friend. This causes a fire to spread when Sundew puts out the fire Blue is told that what he did was incredibly unwise (in harsher words albeit.) When they reach the village Blue learns that his silk was used to burn down one of the hives, which understandably upsets him. Belladonna mistakenly assumes that he, Swordtail, Cricket, and Bumblebee are Sundew's prisoners, which she angrily corrects, stating that "anyone who hurts a scale on their bodies will find themselves on the wrong end of a bombardier beetle." He then remained in the PoisonWing village for the majority of the book. He was then seen arguing with Swordtail at the temporary camp when Sundew arrived with the antidote, which she was surprised by as she had never seen Blue argue before. The next morning, after hearing of Sundew's success with the antidote, he lit a large pyre to transmit the cure via smoke, unaware that he was actually burning disguised Breath of Evil. It is assumed he was subsumed into The Othermind afterward. Relationships Admiral Admiral is Blue's father, and a flamesilk as well. Blue meets him for the first time in the flamesilk cavern, and at first Blue likes the way Admiral is trying to change things peacefully. However, when he realizes Admiral's methods are not effective, he finds another way to take action. Admiral ends up trying to betray Blue when Blue tries to escape, but Danaid is able to distract all the other flamesilks and the Hivewing guards, and Blue is successful. Burnet Burnet is Blue's mother. From what is seen in the book they seem to have a strong relationship and seem to care about each other deeply. Blue mentioned her several times throughout The Hive Queen, expressing how he missed her despite the fact that she never warned her children about flamesilk. Their connection may be a little off because of the events resulting in their last conversation, but both love each other as close family. Cricket Upon meeting her, Blue quickly befriends Cricket. The two soon become close, and Cricket even says that he would be her best friend even if she knew every other dragon on Pantala. As the two become closer, Blue ends up falling in love with her at the end of ''The Lost Continent. He is loyal to her and likes her energetic personality, and admitted to Swordtail that he knew it would be too hard to say goodbye to her. Blue hopes and wonders if Cricket returns his feelings, too. Luna Luna is Blue's half-sister, and the two of them are very close. Sometimes, her enthusiastic personality causes her to do reckless things, and Blue often got nervous when she started saying rebellious stuff about the HiveWings before they found out about the flamesilk dragons. His love for his sister wasn't expressed verbally, but he indicated it many times as he tried to protect her from her own words. He worries about her going into Metamorphosis, due to how some of the dragons around her were acting strange about it, and hopes that she'll be alright; when her wrists began glowing, he tried to get her to see a doctor, though she protested against the idea. He sometimes worries that Swordtail will get her into trouble, but he knows that they both really love each other and supports their relationship. When she goes missing, he worries about her and is concerned about her well-being. Silverspot Silverspot is Luna's mother, and therefore the mother of Blue's half-sister. She is the new mate of Blue’s mother. Sundew Blue, like Cricket, believes that even though Sundew is fierce on the outside, she is kind on the inside. Blue often surprises Sundew, most notably with his defiance of SilkWing stereotypes and standing up to Queen Wasp for the greater good of Pantala. Sundew understands that Blue tries to understand most everyone, so she suppresses her emotions she sees as wimpy (like fear) to appear cold and resolute. They are friends but disagree on the way to do things, because Blue wants to take a methodical and pacifist approach to life, Sundew is a more "shoot first, ask questions later" kind of dragon, sort of like how Princess Burn was described. Swordtail Swordtail is Luna's boyfriend, and Blue's close friend as well. Swordtail is loyal to Blue. He is very rebellious, a contrast to Blue's submissive and pacifist personality. He is very devoted to Luna, and he searches for her after she is lost in the storm. Blue sometimes worries that Swordtail will get his sister into trouble, though he knows he would do anything to protect her from danger. Family Tree Quotes "I've never been guarded before. I've never done anything wrong. I'm really good at following the rules. Wasp doesn't have to worry about me. Maybe she just doesn't know that. Maybe I could go to her and explain that I'm a loyal SilkWing. Maybe if I promise I'll be careful, she'll let me go back to my normal life. And Luna, too. Luna isn't dangerous." - Blue to Cricket The Lost Continent, pages 86-87 "Maybe guards are only friendly because they're talking to a HiveWing. Have you ever seen a guard be that nice to a SilkWing? Did you even know they COULD smile? These same guards might have been out for the last three days hunting you. They might have been in the unit that came to shove me in a cage. They might spend their other shifts poking flamesilks with spears to make them burn faster." Blue's thoughts The Lost Continent, pages 193-194 "What would Clearsight think of us? Fighting over her legacy like this. What did she see in this vision, and what did she think of it? Was she proud of the Librarian for defending the Book? Did she hate us for trying to steal it? I'm sorry, Clearsight. I never meant to cause trouble like this. I didn't ask for it. I tried to be good." Blue's thoughts The Lost Continent, page 212 This is not going to be our life, Luna. I won’t spend the next hundred years writing fruitless letters. Father’s way, obeying the system, hasn’t worked. So we’ll find another. Or we’ll burn it all down. - His thoughts about the flamesilk factory. "Father, you don’t have to follow rules that are unjust, and you don’t have to do everything the queen says. Don’t you feel like there are rules in your heart that are more important? About helping other dragons, and standing up for anyone who’s being treated badly, and loving whoever you want, and choosing to live your life in your own kind, peaceful way?" - ''To his father about staying in the flamesilk factory. ''"I don’t understand. How could Queen Wasp read this and then decide to become the total opposite of what Clearsight says to be?" - After reading the letter Clearsight wrote at the start of the Book of Clearsight. "The HiveWings have also been lied to, and brainwashed and tricked. The queen is the problem. You have to fight ''her, not the whole tribe."'' - In response to Sundew's plan to take down the HiveWings. "If you haven't found Luna, then she must still be alive. We'd feel it if she wasn't, don't you think? Maybe she's hiding somewhere and hasn't made it back yet. She'll find us again. I'm sure she will, Swordtail. She's probably out worrying about us twice as much as we're worrying about he''r." - Blue to Swordtail ''The Hive Queen, page 53 "I know. But that's not... it's just, some dragon worked hard on all this, and they probably need the money for their family. It's wrong to steal from them." - Blue to Swordtail The Hive Queen, page 77 "As I was coming out the cocoon, for a moment I forgot everything that had happened. I thought I would open my eyes and Mother and Silverspot would be there, waiting for me and smiling and ready to hug me and take me flying. I've been trying not to think of them too much... but, just for a moment, that felt so real. I hope they're all right." - Blue to Cricket The Hive Queen, page 126 "This isn't right. There are good HiveWings, I'm sure of it. I don't think we can solve a tragedy of the past by just repeating it in reverse." - Blue to Morpho, Sundew, and Swordtail The Hive Queen, page 152 Trivia * Blue is the eighth protagonist to have a special power (flamesilk). ** The others are Clay (fire resistance), Moonwatcher (moonborn powers), Peril (firescales), Darkstalker (animus and moonborn powers), Clearsight (Prophecy), Fathom (animus), Turtle (animus), and Sundew (leafspeak) *Blue is one of seven dragons whose book description does not match the cover, the others being Tsunami (royal wing swirls and scale color), Qibli (snout scar), Anemone (scale color), Clay (flying over water and under open-air), Turtle (pouch), and Sundew (pouches). *Blue was once described to smell a bit like fried bananas''The Hive Queen'', page 158. *Although there are many blue butterflies, Blue's name most likely came from the blue morpho butterfly, since he has been said to have morpho-like scales. Alternatively, his name could come from the Blue family of butterflies. * On the cover of The Lost Continent, Blue is depicted with wings, when in reality, he doesn't have wings for the entirety of the book. Tui has revealed that she was aware of this and that Joy Ang did a few sketches of him without wings, but Tui thought that they were too pretty to be left out of the drawing. *Blue is the first protagonist to experience flightlessness in his POV. *Blue is in love with Cricket, and Tui has confirmed that she returns his feelings, but neither of them know about each others' feelings yet. *On the pre-final cover of The Lost Continent, he was green instead of purple. *He and Cricket are the first two Pantalan dragons shown to be illegally in love, the second two being Treehopper and Tau. *On the cover of The Lost Continent, Blue’s oval-shaped scales that run down the side of his neck are missing. Gallery Canon TLC New.jpg|Blue on the cover of The Lost Continent 35965782.jpg|Blue on the former cover of The Lost Continent The-Lost-Continent-Cover-Edited.jpg|Blue on the full cover of The Lost Continent SilkTransparent.png|A typical SilkWing, by Joy Ang BlueTemplate-Book.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing SilkWing Sigil.png|SilkWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Fan Art Blue Ref.png|Reference by Star-Dragon Blue.png|Blue by Squilin|link=https://squilin.deviantart.com/art/blue-739370667 Pantalan Protagonist.png|Blue by QueenClam WoF_BlueHeadshotsmall.png|Blue by Biohazardia Blue and Luna.png|Blue and Luna by QueenClam Blue By Biohazardia.png|Blue By Biohazardia Blue By dragonstalk.jpg|Blue By dragonstalk blue x umber finished.jpg|Blue x Umber by ItsCharlooloo BlueAndLuna.png|Blue and Luna by ADragonDreaming881 Untitled59_20180815090539.png|Blue by Jos98ie Blue for Art Contest -6.png|Blue by MoonlightFantasy Blue by Moon.png|Blue by MoonlightFantasy boop_the_snoot_by_dragonspirit20-dcizfnx.png|Blue and Swordtail by DragonSpirit20 blue_by_dragonspirit20-dchu6kr.png|Blue Headshot by DragonSpirit20 77095255-11E0-425A-B1F2-5DD9D02DC659.png|Blue and Cricket by Berry The HiveWing blueishott.png|Blue by ShadowCatcher beautiful son.png|Blue by irisbaidezart|link=https://irisbaidezart.tumblr.com/ Blicket By studio.maverick.jpg|Blue and Cricket by studio.maverick|link=https://deskgram.net/p/1828541202783767861_6846247531 B5fbe889898982b076c14accc6aa3848.jpg|Blue and Cricket by KenyaJoy Blue by TheSparklePenguin.png|Blue by TheSparklePenguin Blue and Cricket.jpg|Cricket (left) and Blue (right) by RhynoBullraq wof_a_h_a_d_day_16__blue_by_seascraper_dctiuwt-pre.png|Blue by Seascraper Cricket and Blue - Wings of Fire.png|Cricket and Blue by Peregrinecella Tumblr pgyoj1jfT21vs8mfxo1 500.png|Blue, Cricket, and Sundew by lostspirit101 Blue by xTheDragonRebornx.PNG|Blue by xTheDragonRebornx BlueColor.png|Reference by Sundrop The SilkWing The Goonies.png|Third Arc main characters by Sundrop the SilkWing wow_we_re_parents_now_by_cowardfish_dcvwoe9-pre.jpg|Wow We're Parents Now by cowardfish Cricket s terrarium by samuraidragon dcwuzmh-pre.jpg|Cricket's Terrarium by SamuraiDragon|link=https://www.deviantart.com/samuraidragon/art/Cricket-s-Terrarium-780787673 Blue color without shadow.png|Blue|link=https://www.deviantart.com/lovable-peril/art/Blue-782201308 bluecricket.png|Blue and Cricket by StationPass New Destiny.png|Third arc dragonets by Peregrinecella blueref1.png|Blue by Station_Pass Screenshot (11).png|Blue. Sorry if it's nothing fancy. xxxSnowdragonxxx BLUUUUUU.png|BLU by fish BlueBackgroundModern.jpg|Blue by Modern blue.jpg|By AntarctictheIcewing Blue Book Colors.png|Blue with book colors (By ponyo100) original by Joy Ang References de:Blue fr:Blue ru:Синева Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SilkWings Category:Dragonets Category:LC Characters Category:Protagonists Category:POVs Category:HQ Characters Category:Flamesilks Category:PJ Characters Category:Dragons of Unknown Fate